FFX-2: Get Over It
by Masterless
Summary: To be a Gullwing, one must be able to get over fears and phobias. Rikku helps Yuna get over hers while the Al Bhed finds ways to rid herself of her astraphobia.


The Thunder Plains is known to live up to its name. Thunder never rests and the unforgiving weather _never_ leaves this part of Spira. Even inside the inn, Rikku can hear the roaring sound of lightning and her astraphobia kicks in, making her cringe at every step.

"Rikku," Yuna's tone may be a bit upbeat but her intention doesn't fall short on trying to comfort her cousin as the young Al Bhed finds herself shrinking due to fear. "You were the one who thought it would be a good idea to take a walk in the Thunder plains."

"I know!" Another roaring sound echoes, which elicits a shriek from Rikku and hugging Yuna tight. "It's… it's been a long day of training!"

"I know! But why here, Rikku? Why out of all places you'd choose to 'relax' here when you're scared of lightning?"

"I didn't," Rikku smiles a bit, letting Yuna go from the tight embrace so that they can actually start walking towards their room. "Paine's idea. She already paid for the room too! That and I need to grow up, right? We all have to get over our fears one day!"

Yuna remains still for a moment as Rikku keeps walking towards their room. While the fear is still palpable with every step Rikku takes, Yuna smiles knowing that this young Al Bhed is doing everything that she can to get over her astraphobia. In fact, Rikku has done a lot to try and conquer the obstacles that got in her way, far more things than Yuna herself can claim she has. While she is indeed the one who saved Spira, Yuna still has a lot of inner struggles that she has to deal with that she hasn't truly expressed and most likely she'll have to either deal with them on her own while travelling with the Gullwings, or learn how to express them and perhaps gain some sort of helping hand from one of her fellow members; most likely one of those members would be Rikku, since Yuna feels the closest to her. Yuna and Rikku conquered SIN together along with her other Guardians so they should have a very tight rapport. That and they are cousins.

"Here we are!"

Rikku's upbeat voice breaks Yuna out of her reverie and she nods at her cousin as the young Al Bhed gestures her to go inside the room first. The room of course is familiar and it doesn't take long until Yuna figures out that it was the exact same room that she stayed in during their break in the Pilgrimage. Even the bed feels the same as she sits down on it so she knows she can relax pretty easily given the situation; so without further delay, Yuna starts untying her boots so that she can finally start the process of relaxing after such a long day.

"Yunie, you're doing it again!" Those words alone were more than enough to insinuate that Yuna is wearing the emotion too prominently in her gestures. Of course she can't help it, she is after all still mourning the disappearance of Tidus. "We're supposed to relax, remember!"

"You're one to talk! You're cringing every strike of lightning!"

As if Yuna knew that there was one to strike as soon as her words ended, when the streak of light came crashing down, Rikku shrieked and nearly fell on her butt. Luckily she was close enough to the bed that her landing wasn't as painful as it could've been.

"Well, Yunie, I'm… I'm trying to face my fear, okay?" Not trying to refute her cousin's mention of her fear, Rikku starts to slide her daggers off her sheathe and place them on her bed. "Which is why I didn't say anything when Paine told me where we are going to be staying, because I'm trying to get over my fear of thunder and lightning."

Getting over fear is indeed a prerequisite in being a Gullwing as Brother mentioned more than once. If the eccentric Al Bhed's words isn't enough to drill the point, sphere hunting isn't exactly safe at all times so Yuna knows through first hand experience that travelling Spira will be more than daunting at times. Sighing as Yuna pulls off her boot, she then proceeds to work on taking her socks off after throwing her boots close to the entrance. Wiggling her toes as they are finally free of her footwear, Yuna then proceeds to taking off her belt and tosses it to the side of the bed; a loud sigh emanates from her lips.

"You know, Yunie, you are so secluded whenever dealing with your problems that I think it's unhealthy."

"W-what are you talking about Rikku?"

"Oh come on!" Walking over to Yuna, Rikku lets out an exasperated sound before sitting herself next to her cousin. "I know you're the High Summoner and all but _something_ is bothering you."

"Why… why would you say that?"

"It's pretty obvious, Yunie! We all have something we are scared of! Knowing you, you don't like to let it out into the secret because you have a reputation to uphold being the savior of Spira and all. But come on, this is why we are working together! We can't find him when you are too busy trying to save everyone! You have to let us help you. And to do that, you have to let whatever is bothering you out!"

For a few moments Yuna contemplates Rikku's request, her eyes wandering among the details of this Al Bhed hotel room. A lot of events that had transpired with Seymour were things she often tried to handle alone and they didn't end up according to plan. Perhaps now is the time for change.

"Okay," Rikku's eyes widen in shock as her cousin looks right into her spiral green orbs with those words. "I'm afraid of not being able to do anything for everyone."

"You're scared of the idea that you can't do anything for anyone!?"

"Well, yeah. Oh don't look at me like that!" Rikku's baffled look is combined with a bit of a grin, which makes Yuna a bit uncomfortable. She was expecting Rikku to ridicule her fear but instead, Rikku gets up and walks towards their item bag and starts digging inside of it. "R-Rikku? What are you doing?"

Out of the bag, Rikku picks up a coil of rope causing more confusion to Yuna's already confused mind. Her facial expression concurs with the lack of understanding that is roaming around in her head.

"So being helpless while people you care for are in danger is your biggest concern, right?"

"Yes… b-but what are you-?"

"So you pulled that little 'I'll marry you Seymour' because you were afraid for your… Guardians?!"

"R-Rikku… now that's just mean!"

"Well while we are here listening to the scary sound of thunder slamming its ugly light on the ground, we might as well help each other out!"

With rope in one hand, Rikku grabs Yuna's wrist and pulls her off the bed causing Yuna to let out a squeal from the abrupt movement. Guiding her towards the entrance, Rikku directs Yuna to sit down on her hunches, and immediately after, she grabs her arms and puts them behind her in a criss cross manner. Yuna made very little to no effort to fight Rikku that is of course until she feels rope starting to connect her wrists together.

"RIKKU!" Yuna tugs her arms trying to get them away as she looks over her shoulders with wide eyes from disbelief. "_WHAT_ are you doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious, Yunie?" Rikku pulls on the rope, cinching the knot and adding another step to finalizing Yuna's bondage. "Your fear is being helpless, so I'm going to help you get over it!"

"By tying me up?!" Yuna cringes over Rikku's exuberant response as Rikku adds yet another taut pull in her process of binding her. "Ouch!"

"Well, yeah! By putting you in a damsel in distress situation, you'll feel completely helpless!"

Eventually the process of tying Yuna's hands is complete. With the final knot tightened, Rikku stands up and dusts her hands off. Acting on instinct, Yuna tugs on her bonds fervently by moving arms opposite of each other, testing their strength by making an attempt to pull them away from each other. Twisting them in different directions to try and loosen the grip of the rope, Yuna finds that they are holding like a vise would and unwilling to give in. Rikku does know her knots to Yuna's dismay and after a few push and pull against the cords holding her hands hostage, Yuna gives up and lets out a very audible sigh.

"Okay… I'm helpless, now what?"

"Not completely helpless!"

By now Yuna realizes that Rikku is standing in front of her with a _VERY devious_ grin plastered on her usual jovial face. Along with that peculiar expression, Rikku also has something balled up in her left hand and another white cloth in the other hand. It doesn't take long for Yuna to recognize that Rikku is holding Yuna's socks and is up to something with them. That certain **_something_** clicks almost immediately as Rikku crouches down and is almost offering the balled up sock towards Yuna's mouth.

"W-Wait… Rikku! Y-You can't...!"

"Being able to talk and call for help doesn't make you helpless; not completely so we have to complete it!"

"No! Don't you dare put that in my mouth! T-That's…. that's dirty!"

As soon as Yuna let said those words, Yuna clamps her lips together and turns her face away to try and avoid Rikku's hand. Yuna have worn the said socks for the whole day doing what the Gullwings do to train and it was only mere moments ago that Yuna took them off so she can imagine how dirty they are; Yuna can't fathom WHY Rikku would even think of shoving them in her mouth. With that thought, Yuna makes an even harder effort to deter Rikku by clamping her lips even tighter together and start to push herself away. Her thought was to get up on her feet and at least ward Rikku off to perhaps find enough space to work her hands free; it was a good plan until Rikku thought otherwise. The symbol of the greatest Blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes hangs on her chest as a means to make it known to herself and everyone else that there was one other Guardian that helped Yuna achieve the Eternal Calm for Spira; to have _anyone_ else touch it but Yuna would not bode very well. Rikku knows this so by snagging it off Yuna's attire the High Summoner immediately halts all movements and thoughts.

"Rikku Wh—aaammpphhh?! Whahfh?! Phihfh…. Gehfh fhihfh uufh!"

The moment Yuna opened her mouth to let Rikku know exactly what she thought of such a line crossing act, she immediately tastes her own feet through the balled up sock that Rikku is now forcing pass her teeth. Yuna reacts accordingly by trying to use her tongue to push the dirty sock out of her mouth, which of course inadvertently forces her to taste more of the unwelcome flavor. Shaking her head to try and avoid Rikku from fully stuffing the sock did no good as the Al Bhed held her head still with her other hand while she continues the vile gesture. Eventually the sock expands inside Yuna's mouth, filling every space, and further mingles her foot essence, causing Yuna to gag in disgust. Then as quickly as Rikku stuffs the sock in, she uses Yuna's other sock to keep it in by tying it over Yuna's mouth very tightly! Knotting it tautly on the nape of her neck, Rikku tugs on Yuna's long tail before walking in front of her to meet her cousin's venomous glare.

"Aw, Yunie! If looks could kill!"

"Hummu! Nnm muuh uh uh mn NUU!"

The sock did a good job keeping Yuna's words incoherent and only satisfies Rikku with every moment of her cousin's muffled protest. Rikku takes Tidus' symbol into her hands again which causes Yuna's complaints to ascend, screaming even more fervently through her sock gag while trying her best to let Rikku know her displeasure.

"Oh don't worry, Yunie," Gently, Rikku tosses the sentimental item on the bed while Yuna watches it as it lands dramatically on the bed sheets. "He's important to me too that's why I'm just as adamant in making sure we succeed in getting every single sphere as you are! So your keepsake is safe from harm from me!"

Yuna spent a few moments looking at the symbol before turning her attention back to Rikku. "Hummu! Unmun mn nuu!" She yells through her socks.

"There, you're helpless and I'm going out to the plains to try and get over my fears," For a moment Rikku's expression changed into dread as she looks out the window and seeing the unforgiving weather. "I'm going to face the thunder, the fiends, and maybe even rouge Al Bhed who don't like me because I helped you in your pilgrimage!"

"Uuuhm?! Uun'm!" Yuna bites down on her sock right after trying to call out, but by now, Rikku had already turned her back and opens the door to walk out to do what she just said. "Uuhum! Uun'm!"

"Just learn to relax, Yunie! Enjoy being helpless while everyone else do something for themselves."

With them locked in a gaze, Rikku winks at Yuna in her usual upbeat demeanor. With that said, Yuna raises a brow at such a gesture, letting out a slight growl through her gag as Rikku leaves and closing the door behind her. For a moment, Yuna looks at the door with appalled wide eyes, unable to completely believe that this would be Rikku's way of alleviating fear. On the other token, Yuna is free to try her and slip out of her bonds and take her unsettling stuffing out of her mouth. With that said, Yuna then starts her struggling again, twisting her wrists, seeing if her hands can somehow slip through Rikku's rope techniques, while her fingers flailing to find some sort of knot that she can pick on. No such luck and of course pulling her hands apart have the same result as earlier. Realizing that escape won't be in this manner, Yuna looks around the room vehemently, eyes scanning for something to aid her in her escape. Despite not seeing anything, Yuna decides that its best to try and search for something since her legs are still hers to use. However as she takes her first movement to standing position, the door opens and Rikku's head pops in.

"Oh silly me!" She struts right back in, closing the door behind her. "I said _to make you helpless_ and you are FAR from that right now!"

"Nu! Uh mun'm nnnm mu mun mn uhf munn!" Yuna shakes her head as Rikku reaches for the item bag and pulls out more ropes.

"Can't have you walking around, can we? And of course… you're still too comfortable for! Getting over my fear will take a while so I have to make sure I keep you here for the same amount of time!" Pulling on the rope to make an ominous sound, Yuna attempts to cower away, pushing herself until her back hits the bed, cornering her as Rikku stalks towards her. "Or at least keep you here until I give up for the night! Oh don't be like that! It's part of being a Gullwing!"

With eyes wide and pleading through her socks, Yuna watches helplessly as Rikku is now upon her and prepares to do what she said she was going to do. In her mind, Yuna should've kept her fear to herself. This isn't exactly the way she wanted to get over her fear.

_-Epilogue-_

Another comes crashing down causing Yuna to jolt in her uneasy sleep, which of course reminds her of the ropes that have been placed all about her body. Biting down on her socks that are now practically drenched with her saliva, Yuna pulls herself up into a sitting position, grunting through the discomfort in what would've been an easy task if it wasn't for the ropes now wrapped around her ankles and around her upper body. While Rikku didn't do too much to add to her bonds, the young Al Bhed did enough to ensure that Yuna would indeed feel even more helpless than she already is. Now in a sitting position, Yuna once again takes note of the window and wonders how Rikku is doing with her little endeavor considering that Yuna's freedom is tied to whenever Rikku feels that she has gotten over her fear. Sighing, Yuna draws her bound legs closer so that her knees would be touching her chest. Trying to struggle to get free is out of the situation for a while now so for the past however long, Yuna has done what she can to try and get some rest. Rikku was at least _considerate_ enough to place her on the comfortable bed before finishing up her bonds; consideration given the predicament.

"N'nn gnm muuhm gunn nuhm…" Yuna mumbles under her gag as she places her head on her knees. Sagging on her bonds, Yuna takes note of another lightning that crashes down wondering just how much that made Rikku flinch.

_Elsewhere..._

"AAAHHH!" Rikku shrieks for the fiftieth time as she hugs her knees tighter underneath one of the sheltered lightning rods. "This was a terrible _terrible_ idea!"

Huddling herself into a ball, Rikku's endeavor on getting over her said fear hasn't been going vey well. In fact, the moment she left after tying Yuna even tighter she has gotten nowhere close to her proud goal. She and Yuna are probably in the same predicament in regards to getting nowhere.

"The idea was good," As if Rikku needed more things to freak her out, another voice echoes right after another lightning causing her to fall to her side and reaching weakly for her daggers. "But your execution lacks conviction."

"P-Paine?! What… AAAHHHH!" Paine stands nonchalantly as Rikku once again cowers in fear. Her red eyes slightly glowing as she looks at the Al Bhed who is now in a fetal position looking like an asinine little girl. One can hardly tell that she was one of the Guardians who helped establish the Eternal Calm. "W-What…. are you… doing here?!"

"Thought you could use your help getting over your fears."

Paine drops her item bag on the ground and despite the roaring sounds of the thunder and lighting, the contents inside causes enough noise to make Rikku pay attention to the bag's landing. Sitting up and eye'ing the bag, Rikku then glances at Paine who has a stern but yet devious look written on her face.

"T-that… sounded like… metal… and stuff… in there…"

"Something like that."

"H-how… are you planning on helping me… again?"

"The better question is: how's Yuna doing?" The smirk and the insinuating words sends a shiver down Rikku's spine. With eyes filled with fear, Rikku watches as Paine reaches down and opens her bag. 

**End…?**


End file.
